Vernalagnia Putrefata
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Não havia ética alguma nela.
1. Weltschmerz

— — —

**_Capítulo_ 01** – Weltschmerz¹

— — —

Algo estalou e o rapaz não precisou se virar para saber que Sakura havia obtido sucesso ao violar a cabine de controle com um pé de cabra. Ele dissera que seria mais tranquilo se tivessem roubado as chaves, depois de já terem invadido o parque de diversões fora de seu horário de funcionamento e todo o resto que haviam feito dentro dos últimos meses.

Levantou as sobrancelhas. Aquele lugar estava deveras apodrecido e todas suas cores berrantes de outrora alegria se apresentavam completamente desbotadas. Talvez tenha sido a escolha certa, sem segurança, no máximo haveria alguns marginais fazendo dali seu mercadinho e point de ilegalidade e nem isso encontrou. Nada. Nem sabia se a roda-gigante funcionaria, contudo aquela mulher insistia em dizer que "o parque está aberto, tinha pessoas aqui de tarde".

O moço moreno, dos olhos perturbadoramente negros, sabia que deveria sentir algum pesar em vê-la tão ansiosa, o nervosismo fazendo-a ficar paranóica e pensar em toda possibilidade como um possível sedativo para viver mais um amanhã e a impedir de ter a paz eterna – juntos, descobririam o que há por trás da morte. Ora, e acreditava que ela jamais pudesse se arrepender da escolha, no entanto nunca saberia. Confiava nelas e em todos seus fios de cabelo coralinos, não importasse se sua médica estivesse o viciando em drogas – ele também sabia que de uma maneira sublime e sem substâncias psicoativas, fazia-a viciar nele.

- Sasuke-kun.

Estava se sentindo tão em paz e aquele sorriso falsificado dela era tão bonito, dava-lhe uma calmaria melhor que toda morfina que Sakura pudesse ter injetado em sua veia. Ela pegou a mão dele com força, ainda que a leve tremedeira dela desse ar de hesitação dentro d'aquela atmosfera calma e contemplativa que perpassavam seus olhos.

- Assim que a roda estiver funcionando, saio correndo e entramos juntos, ok?

- Não precisa se preocupar com tudo, Sakura. Eu não entraria em outro, sentaremos no mesmo banco.

Assim o fizeram e uma vez dentro ela acendeu seu cigarro, vício gravado desde seu primeiro ano na faculdade de Medicina. Foi lá onde se conheceram, embora só fossem ter maior contato quando a moça sofresse diversos processos legais e tivesse contratado o homem logo ali para entortar os fatos e caberem dentro do formato da lei que a protegeria.

Uma vontade fugaz passou dentro do seu peito e, culpa fosse aquela proximidade dos dois, segurou a mão macia de Sakura. Ah, aqueles olhos esverdeados não tão saturados como os seus, poderiam alojar um universo inteiro.

Surpresa, ela o olha tentando usufruir de toda a plenitude que ele lhe causava. Sóbrio ou não, Sasuke sempre fora um ponto seguro, não precisava existir qualquer outra pessoa se não apenas ele. Admirava seu controle e sensatez nos anos conturbados que passaram e sua confiança enquanto ambos pediam demissão de suas carreiras estáveis e por que era a causa dos problemas no casamento dela, isso era certo, mas bastava apenas olhar ele que entendia – de uma forma que palavras eram dispensáveis – a tamanha magnitude que causava dentro de si. Soprou a fumaça e fitou o céu estrelado de olhos fechados, sorrindo intimamente. Estava tudo bem se não o tinha para si, ela poder passar seus últimos instantes com ele e morrerem juntos bastava por quantas vidas pudesse viver – se essa coisa de encarnação rolasse a sério.

- Vamos.

Puxou-o para avisar que queria ficar bem na beirada do banco, os pesos de ambos gradativamente virando alguns graus da cabine vermelha envelhecida. Ela tinha tirado os sapatos antes de entrar e se vestia o mais comum possível. Já ele parecia o advogado que é. Sakura soltou uma risada pelas narinas.

- Eu trouxe uma arma, se der errado para algum de nós. – disse constatando que o percurso não era assim tão grande assim e se eles trombassem em outros bancos... – Ou se você quiser que n...

Não era do feitio dela, querê-lo apenas calado, tanto que aquele fora o primeiro beijo que roubara de Sasuke e não ele os lábios dela. Apenas doía como suas lágrimas escapavam incontroláveis e ruborizavam e salgavam seu rosto. Tudo na sua vida resumia nele, não importasse se vivessem um infortúnio em vida ou uma salvação em morte.

Por que era tão fácil para ela que nele causava um aborrecimento e mal estar. "Droga, acho que me apaixonei." Foi o que pensou enquanto não sentia mais ela e o mundo. Sem palavras mais para descrever sensação alguma, apenas seu sangue manchava esparramado o chão de terra. Ainda quente.

Imaginando por quanto poderia passar em prisão apenas por aquele contato ínfimo, Sakura observa o corpo dele ao chão. Morto – ainda assim o tinha, ainda era dela.

Pegou a mochila em mãos e buscou uma arma, a dele. Assassinato, invasão, adultério e mais o que tivesse se esquecido de ter cometido – o que pudessem usar para fazer da sua vida um desagrado completo.

"Se eu morrer, me esquecerei de você?"

•

¹ Weltschmerz – uma palavra que só existe na língua alemã. _Welt_, mundo. _Schmerz_, dor. Inventado por Jean Paul, denota um sentimento experimentado por quem entende que a realidade física jamais pode satisfazer as exigências da mente (créditos da Wikipédia).

**post scriptum**: Ainda termino uma fanfic pensando se alguém irá dar review. Daí eu me lembro da doadora universal Otowa e que tenho meus amigos do fandom que posso fazer cara de cachorro faminto e sem dono para ganhar ossinho. Haha. Brinks.

Obrigada pela leitura.

**editado dia 22 de dezembro**: Ok... foi só de um dia para outro, mas acrescentei algumas descrições. Vai ser melhor para todos, principalmente para mim, deixá-la o melhor possível. Então agradeço todas as opiniões.


	2. Torschlusspanik

_nota_: Ordem cronológica invertida. O capítulo anterior foi o final e os acontecimentos a partir dele serão o passado.

— — —

_**Capítulo**_** 2** – Torschlusspanik¹

— — —

Quando o trinco da porta não girou e ela se abriu mesmo assim, soube que sua casa fora invadida. Sakura poderia ter saído, ligado para a polícia e conversado com o guarda da portaria sobre gente estranha entrando sem permissão no pequeno prédio, contudo sendo que seu apartamento era consequentemente minúsculo também – e medíocre para quem ganhava o salário igual ao dela – ela pode ver, já da entrada, uma figura masculina no centro do cômodo.

Não se lembrava de quando foi que lhe entregou uma cópia da sua chave, mas após o reconhecer seus músculos se afrouxaram permitindo um relaxante suspiro. Ah! Como não havia congelado um segundo antes, ficado estática de espanto! Todas as perguntas – como? Quando? Por quê? Você está tentando dar fim ao meu precioso vinho por acaso? – vieram rapidamente por não conseguir deixar seu cérebro relaxar depois de tanto serviço, problemas diários e cafeína.

Atravessando totalmente a porta se envergonhou pela quantia de caixas que ainda não abrira desde sua mudança, como também sentiu pela primeira vez falta de um sofá, e trivialidade esta que logo se dissipou em preocupação ao analisá-lo melhor. Aquela expressão dele...

Franziu o cenho, abafou suas dúvidas contra o peito e se aproximou silenciosa de Sasuke, como se invertesse a situação e ela ali que estivesse invadindo a privacidade do lar dele, temendo perturbar o delicado e assombroso silêncio que pairava na sala. Nunca o vira tão perdido! Embora, se qualquer um olhasse aquele rosto, diria que tem rastros da mesma impassibilidade com que passava por cima de todos os percalços – até sobre o genocídio. Não para Sakura. Pois sentiu que aquela velha barafunda de emoções invadindo seu peito e, recentemente, associava isso apenas ao desafortunado homem ali presente. Algo hipersensível, claro, e egoísta, tomar dores alheias para ela própria, porém ele a invadia tão violentamente que todas as barreiras arquitetadas durante tanto tempo pareciam simples pedaços de papéis queimados pelo fogo.

- Desculpe, deve ter reparado que uma garrafa qualquer era a única coisa na despensa. – _qualquer_ uma ova. Aquele vinho era mais velho que muitos velhos com problema na próstata e devia ser aberto em momentos _beeeem_ especiais, se ainda acreditasse que a vida lhe presentearia com um momento assim. Logo não se importou... muito. Não com aquilo.

Ele olhou para Sakura, um breve movimento e no rosto um sorriso de canto. Aquele gesto tão simples, que consciente de preenchê-la ele não dispensaria de fazer uso.

- Boa noite. – apenas para vê-la ruborizar comicamente. E responder de volta, ajeitar a barra da saia, colocar uma mecha do cabelo rosa atrás da orelha, morder os lábios inferiores e perguntar se ele já jantou, se gostaria de comer com ela, que compraria alguma coisa e já voltava, mas que já tinha pensado nisso.

Riu contidamente, que o azar dele de precisar esperá-la voltar era hilário. Acabou gelando tudo o que trouxe e, não importava também, que ela não gostasse de comida árabe que quem fica calado não tem direito de reclamação. Simplesmente não.

Conversa que era quase um monólogo sobre quando Sakura o conheceu, precisando contratar um advogado aceitou aquele cuja recomendação contivesse _muito bonito_ no currículo. Que ele era um revoltado sem causa, que ele adorava vangloriar-se diante das pessoas mesmo que não fizesse esforço, que ele não tinha humor, que a voz dele sempre a fez sentir bem. E que fingia não se importar, que tentava ajudar do seu modo seus poucos amigos e que apenas se fazia de distante, de frio. Que ele, porém, mudou. Que ele se ausentou de todos. Que ficou irreconhecível para ela. Que ele não tinha mais um coração para bater por si mesmo.

Sabia que ia até a mulher por instinto, não que ela se importasse com transas por vontade. Muito pelo contrário, acostumou-se com a rotina. Adaptação, assim definiria a relação que mantinham. Talvez, desde sempre. Quanto mais pudesse ocupar a espera para a inevitável morte com tudo que há de leviano, melhor.

Contudo, Sakura não partilhava dessa despreocupação. Seu desapego era com ela mesma, jamais para a vida. E desde o primeiro instante que o _conheceu_, sentia vontade dele. Sasuke era quente e se espalhava como um câncer nocivo ou um vírus maquiavélico. Tudo que poderia fazer era aceitar o incêndio ou fugir.

Frieza era apenas sua impenetrável armadura. Sabia ou precisava encontrar algo para sustentar sua certeza de que seu cálido sentimento não seria destroçado com o tempo, que ele não a abandonaria deixando apenas uma morna saudade nela. Quanto mais ele aturaria sua rotina? Como qual fim daria o de sua depressão, quaisquer que fossem os caminhos o de continuar estancado no presente também não lhe agradava. Seu corpo não esperaria o atraso que os anos com o seu ex-marido trouxeram e se quisesse algum futuro precisava agir.

Queria abraçá-lo. Tentar acalentar aquele rosto que se refugia dentro de si mesmo, perdido no luto e infortúnio de sua história. Ao invés disso...

- Gostaria de morfina? – perguntou encabulada. Sabia que o doparia para tê-lo consigo e ele vinha até ela para se acalmar quimicamente.

Desde o início.

•

¹ Torschlusspanik – Medo de oportunidades perdidas, gradativamente, com o envelhecimento. De novo alemão. Tor, portão. Schluss, fechamento. Panik, panik. É o pânico com uma porta que se fecha.

**ps**: Oie, galerinha! Terminei de escrever o capítulo após um longo tempo e eu fiz umas mudanças que talvez possam ser notadas pela escrita, mas espero que me perdoem e retornem com seu parecer sobre a história... E é, o título dos capítulos sou eu catando palavras com o significado de uma frase.

Tem sim próximo capítulo e próximo e próximo.


End file.
